


hope is in the dawn

by Daenys the Dreamer (lovely_ericas)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mentions of Ghost, Some angst given that Jon believes all his siblings are dead, mentions of Gilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_ericas/pseuds/Daenys%20the%20Dreamer
Summary: Fearing Sansa is dead, Jon accepts Stannis' offer of Winterfell but must win Val for himself.





	hope is in the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> for kellersab on tumblr for round one of the asoiaf rarepair swap

_"Good," King Stannis said, "for the surest way to seal a new alliance is with a marriage. I mean to wed my Lord of Winterfell to this wildling princess."_  
_Perhaps Jon had ridden with the free folk too long; he could not help but laugh. "Your Grace," he said, "captive or no, if you think you can just give Val to me, I fear you have a deal to learn about wildling women. Whoever weds her had best be prepared to climb in her tower window and carry her off at swordpoint . . ."_  
_"Whoever?" Stannis gave him a measuring look. "Does this mean you will not wed the girl? I warn you, she is part of the price you must pay, if you want your father's name and your father's castle. This match is necessary, to help assure the loyalty of our new subjects. Are you refusing me, Jon Snow?"_  
"No," _Jon said, too quickly.  
_

\- Jon XI, _A Storm of Swords_

There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, Jon heard his father speaking in his head. Winterfell rightfully belonged to his sister Sansa now, with Robb and Bran and Rickon dead. But did Sansa still live? Since the death of King Joffrey, there had been no more news of her. Perhaps the Lannisters have killed her, he thought sadly, they will see no use in her any longer with the North in shambles. Of Arya, it had been even longer since he’d had word. If the Lannisters killed Sansa, even more surely, they must have killed Arya too. She will have fought fiercely but they will have gotten her in the end. She is a small, untrained girl for all that she is wild and brave. Perhaps in giving her Needle he had only doomed her to worse things. 

He was no trueborn son of Eddard Stark but he was all that remained of Eddard Stark’s children. After Arya, Winterfell ought to go to Uncle Benjen but Benjen Stark had sworn the oaths of the Night’s Watch just as Jon himself had done. After Benjen Stark, Jon did not know. Some distant cousin for his grandfather had been an only child. Perhaps even the Karstarks.

If only one of his brothers and sisters remained to him, Jon thought despairingly, he would be happy and would not be forced to seek above his station.

I will not father a bastard, he had told Ygritte, and he meant it still but what of a trueborn son? Stannis wished him to marry Val although he had explained time and time again that she was no princess to the free folk. Marriage to Ygritte would have been a dream, he would have had the opportunity to teach her about the Northerners as she had taught him of the wildlings. Their marriage would have been filled with love and laughter. But that could not be. Ygritte’s death was his own fault.

It was not a bad notion, this plan of Stannis’. A marriage between a son of House Stark and the free folk beyond the wall would unite the North. A marriage would give him children.

 _I might someday hold a son of my own blood in my arms. A son was something Jon Snow had never dared dream of, since he decided to live his life on the Wall. I could name him Robb_ [*]

A son named for Robb, the thought was so bittersweet, it brought tears to his eyes.

Will Val consent to marry me, though? Will she think me responsible for Mance’s capture and Dalla’s death?

Jon’s thoughts were all a muddle.

He went to find Sam. He found him practicing archery with Pyp and Grenn.

Sam, however, proved to be no help in easing his mind. As Jon described his predicament, Sam licked his lips and seemed as though he wanted to say something. In the end, though, he simply said, “They wouldn’t do that.” Jon was frustrated with his friend’s response and went to brood on the matter further alone.

_Val would want to keep her sister's son, but we could foster him at Winterfell, and Gilly's boy as well. Sam would never need to tell his lie. We'd find a place for Gilly too, and Sam could come visit her once a year or so. Mance's son and Craster's would grow up brothers, as I once did with Robb._ [*]

He would needs speak with Val before this went any further, though.

He approached the base of the tower where King Stannis had left men to guard the wildling woman. They refused to allow him up until he spoke that he was there on the king’s business.

Jon mounted the turning stone stairs of the tower, a guard on his heels wearing Stannis’ colors. He stood aside as the other man unbarred the door and shoved him into the room where Val was being held captive. The room was small and well-furnished.

If she was surprised to see him, she did not show it. She was gazing out the window and her back was to him, a long braid of honey-blond hair falling down her back.

“Well, Jon Snow,” Val said, turning at last from the window. “Why have you come?”

“I have a proposition for you.” Jon began to say but that wasn’t quite right. “King Stannis wishes for you to become Lady of Winterfell.” He said instead. 

“Me? A mistress of a castle?” Val seemed puzzled. 

“A lady.” Jon corrected.

“Your king wishes me to marry a kneeler.” Val said. It was not a question. “I have promised to do so in exchange for Mance’s life. Has he agreed, your king?”

Stannis is not my king, Jon wanted to say, but it would serve no purpose. If he became Lord of Winterfell, Stannis would be Jon’s king.

Jon hesitated. Stannis had done no such thing but in his desire for this match, perhaps he could be persuaded to do so. “It is I, the king would have for your husband.” He said, at last.

“I am no southron lady, Jon Snow.” Val warned, her grey eyes narrowed. “I will not be content to sit and embroider inside your castle and become a simpering fool. A marriage between the free folk is one between two who choose each other and I will enter no agreement without choice.”

Jon hid a smile. The words she spoke were true but if she believed the strong people of the North to be southron and foolish, surely the true southron folk would astonish her with their foolishness.

“I understand.” He said. “Our match will be one of equals.”

Val continued. “If you wish your daughter to learn embroidery, you may find her a teacher to do so. She will not learn this skill from me. We free folk have no need for adornment. What does your king plan to do with the babe?”

Jon knew she must mean her sister Dalla’s boy, though Gilly nursed both children. 

“The king is anxious that the child not grow up to become King-Beyond-the-Wall like his father. I worry that the red woman will wish to burn him for his king’s blood. I think the king can be persuaded to allow us to raise both boys in Winterfell and ensure that he does not grow up to challenge him.”

“Yes, little monster.” Val said with a slight nod of her head. “The girl Gilly is fearful and will do well to be away from the wall. We will bring her with the boys. This plan of yours pleases me, Jon Snow. You have not spoken about what you expect from this match, however. So speak.”

What _did_ he expect from this match?

“I should like to name a son for my brother Robb. To teach and train him to fight as Robb and I were–”

“You will train our daughters as well as our sons.” Val broke in, calmly.

“Very well.” Jon agreed, thinking of Arya. “What else do you wish to know?”

“What else will you expect of me?” Val asked. “Gilly and your southron women wear skirts, I prefer breeches. Will you expect that I wear gowns in your castle?”

Jon had not thought of that. “You may dress as you wish in front of your own people, Winterfell’s.” He said carefully. “It might be best that you dress in skirts when the North comes to pay visit.” Particularly in front of the Karstarks, he thought.

Val was not pleased with that answer but she gave a slight nod of her head. “You will wish us to be married before a heart tree, yes?”

“I think we will need to be married by fire to please the king but I would like us to be married in the weirwood grove in Winterfell. Will you not wish to be stolen?” He asked, surprised to find himself blushing.

Val gave him a shrewd look. “I _expect_ to be stolen, Jon Snow. We will be married thrice then.”

“Will you agree then?” Jon asked, feeling a strange fluttering of excitement in his stomach.

“Two things more.” Val said firmly. “I should like to meet your direwolf again.”

“Done.” Jon promised, smiling. He had no doubt that Ghost would like her.

Val smiled then grew serious. “Before I consent to wed you, Jon Snow, I must know that Mance and all the other free folk will be treated kindly and welcomed within the walls of my home. We must not bar the doors of Winterfell to my people.” 

It was the first time she had called Winterfell by its name.

Perhaps she is a wildling princess after all, but a people’s princess, Jon thought.

“The free folk will always be welcome within our walls.” Jon promised taking her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> * quote from Jon XII, _A Storm of Swords_


End file.
